Warriors Book One: The Wolf's Howl
by featherstormx
Summary: What happens when Squirrelflight chooses Ashfur? What will Brambleclaw do to their kits? What will happen when Brambleclaw goes insane? Find out along side Wolfkit, Squirrelflight and Ashfur's kit. Book one.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Second Story! I hope you enjoy, because this is my main story! BTW all my stories are going to be warriors based. **

**OKIE DOKIE. Bluestar, Wanna Tell them a disclaimer?**

**Blue: Fine. Frosteh does not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

The she cat laid with her two newly born kits. A gray tom kit with dark gray flecks, and a sandy ginger tom with white paws. The question was, who was the father? A gray tom came bounding in to see the kits. "Squirrelflight!" he mewed cheerfully. She purred. "Hello, Ashfur." she meowed. "What are their names?" He purred excitedly. She giggled. "I was waiting for you!" He laughed. "Okay, how about du-" he was cut off by a brown tom with black stripes who came storming into the nursery. "How are my kits?" he meowed coldly. Ashfur's hackles were raised, hissing at the large tom. "Your kits!? They are mine! The one looks just like me!" He spat. Both toms looked like they they were in total different clans. "Ashfur! Brambleclaw! Stop fighting!" she hissed. "Your'e scaring the kits!" she whispered. Brambleclaw smirked. "My kits!" he teased to Ashfur. Ashfur rolled his eyes. "They really are mine, but you can believe whatever you want." Ashfur corrected. The sandy-colored kit opened his green eyes. "M-mama?" he squeaked. She purred. "Hello. You are... Swiftkit, because you were born first and you opened your eyes first." the small kit blinked and looked at the fur-bristling toms. "Who are they?" she sighed. Time for the truth. "The gray cat, is your father." She confessed. "You call him Ashfur, and me Squirrelflight." she purred. Brambleclaw hissed at them and charged out. He chuckled. "So, shall I name him?" he mewed, flicking his tail towards the gray kit. She nodded. He gave him a thoughtful look and finally responded "Wolfkit," they both purred. Then the kit opened his eyes. His eyes were icy blue, like Ashfur's. "Good morning, Wolfkit. I am your mother, Squirrelflight," She mewed with a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! Okay! You should check out my other stories! **

Wolfkit pounced on Swiftkit, and Swiftkit playfully pinned him down. They were the only kits in the nursery, so it was pretty spaceful. Wolfkit sighed. They were playing this game for too long! "Do you wanna go explore?" Wolfkit asks his brother. Swiftkit nods excitedly. The two pad towards the nursery entrance. Then they hear a voice behind them. Wolfkit turns around to see an angry Squirrelflight. "Where do you think you're going?" She mews. "Exploring!" Swiftkit mews cheerfully. Squirrelflight chuckles. But then when Swiftkit lets out a little cough, she gives him a worried glance. "We should go see Leafpool." She mews. She picks him up by the scruff and pads out. Wolfkit follows, but stumbles into the snow. "I-it's cold!" He yelped. Squirrelflight looked back. "Come on!" she mewed. When they got into the warm medicine cat den she set Swiftkit down and shook the snow off of her pelt, so Wolfkit did the same. "Leafpool?" She called out. A brown she-cat with white paws appeared. "Hello Squirrelflight," she purred. She nodded anxiously. "Swiftkit coughed!" she exclaimed. Leafpool chuckled. Squirrelflight frowned. "What?" Leafpool smiled. "All kits cough! It's natural, mousebrain! But if you really want me to check his throat, I will." she mewed and put a paw on his throat. "Breath in, and breath out," she constructed the kit. He did as told, but burst out coughing. Leafpool sniffed him, and her eyes widened. "Whitecough..." she whispered. Squirrelflight's eyes widened as well. "What!?" she screeched.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfkit padded up to Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight, Where's Swiftkit?" He asked, getting impatient.

Squirrelflight looked at her paws. "He... He's on a secret mission, and he will be gone for a long time..." she mewed sadly.

Wolfkit sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna play with Ashfur!" He told her playfully, dashing off.

He ran into a big brown tom. "Get away!" He hissed at Wolfkit.

Wolfkit shrunk back. "Sorry, Brambleclaw..."

He ran to Ashfur, who was returning back from a patrol with Whitewing. "Ashfur! Brambleclaw is a monster!" he cried.

Ashfur laughed. "He's not a monster!" Whitewing scolded, not amused. She stalked away over to Brambleclaw.

Ashfur licked his forehead. "It's okay. It must be hard, losing Swiftkit to you."

He just said the wrong thing.

"What do you mean? He's on a secret mission to help us!"

Brambleclaw padded over, smirking. "Do you want to be with your brother?" he teased.

"Brambleclaw," Ashfur warned. Wolfkit nodded. "I miss him!"

Brambleclaw smirked and Wolfkit felt a sharp pain in his back. His vision went black, but he was still conscious.

He heard a terrified shriek come from Squirrelflight, and the evil chuckles of Brambleclaw and Whitewing, and the angry growl of Ashfur. He also heard Leafpool's gasp before he lost conscious.

"Bluestar! I thought Brambleclaw was supposed to be a _hero_! Same with Whitewing!" An angry Snowfur hissed.

Wolfkit stood up. "Am I dead?" He asked in fear. Bluestar looked at him with sympathy, ignoring Snowfur's comment. "No, but you should be. Brambleclaw's claws are sharper then thorns," She warned.

Snowfur nodded in agreement. "But you have a destiny. A prophecy." Snowfur mewed.

Wolfkit nodded. "Is... Is Swiftkit dead?" He whimpered.

Bluestar and Snowfur exchanged gloomy looks. "Wolfkit, We are deeply sorry. But yes, Swiftkit has passed due to White cough." Bluestar told him.

"But you must wake up after this," Snowfur mewed.

Wolfkit sadly nodded. "Thorns and snow are no match to the Wolf's deep howl!" They meowed in synch.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfkit's eyes shot open. His ice blue optics scanned his surroundings. He tried to get up, but a scorching pain shot through his back.

"Agh!" he hissed, falling back down. "Shhh, stay still," he heard the soothing voice of a she-cat. He identified her as Cinderpelt.

He quickly recalled what happened. Brambleclaw had tried to kill him. But why?

Cinderpelt sighed. "Wolfkit, you're very lucky. Ashfur almost killed you," She mewed with a hint of sadness.

"Ashfur? No, he wouldn't do that!" he hissed. Cinderpelt shook her head.

"You see, Whitewing is a very good friend of mine. She wouldn't lie to me." Cinderpelt corrected, limping away to tell Squirrelflight his conditions.

Squirrelflight hissed at her. "Cinderpelt! Ashfur is innocent! I saw Brambleclaw unsheathe his claws and rake them down my son's back!" She snarled.

Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes. "Brambleclaw is a _saint__**.**_He wouldn't wound another cat in his clan." She shot back.

"He's just like his father!" Squirrelflight's eyes filled with a deep fury of hatred. Wolfkit limped over to them.

"Cinderpelt... I-I really do think B-Brambleclaw did it..." he whimpered. Cinderpelt gave him a cold stare, almost as saying 'Stupid kit!'

Leafpool came dashing in. "Squirrelflight, It was confirmed. Ashfur was the murderer and he is going to be exiled." she informed.

Wolfkit froze. "St-sta-" He was cut off by a, almost transparent tail to his mouth. It was blue and starry. "Don't tell them about me and Snowfur," she whispered. It was Bluestar. He closed his mouth.

Squirrelflight put her head down. "I'm sorry, Cinderpelt," she apologized. Leafpool put her tail on her sister's shoulder. "It's okay, Squirrelflight," She soothed her sister. Leafpool whispered something in his mother's ear. It sounded like 'I know the truth,' but he couldn't be sure.

Whitewing called for Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt! I think I'm expecting kits!" Cinderpelt darted out to examine her friend.

Wolfkit sighed. What now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing, Wazzy Girl (Guest) ! I appreciate it :3**

Wolfkit's ice blue eyes fluttered open, a quiet growl escaping from his lips at the sight of Whitewing.

"Squirrelflight, tell your rude kit to stop staring!" She hissed.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "No, he's allowed to do what he wants! You aren't his mother!" She snarled, standing up. "Wolfkit, I'm going hunting."

Wolfkit's shoulders dropped with disappointment as the fluffy orange cat padded out of the nursery. He looked over at Whitewing.

"Listen here, little kitty," She hissed at him, a pure hatred and... what might be jealousy in her eyes. "Ashfur should have loved _me_! But then, both me and Brambleclaw rejected, he fell in love with me! But..." She trailed off, looking at her paws.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes shot up in fury.

"He used me! I heard him talking to Tigerstar! He just wants my kits so he can train them to become like him!" She cried, closing her eyes.

"But, I still hate you! I loved Ashfur first!" She growled and standing up and storming out. Wolfkit was alone in the nursery. _Geez, does she have a big stomach! _He thought to himself. He curled up in his nest, drifting to a deep sleep.

-000-

His eyes shot open. He was in a starry forest. Wolfkit quickly stood up and wildly looked around. "H-Hello? Squirrelflight? Leafpool?" He called out. Suddenly the forest faded away, and it was pure darkness.

A dark brown tabby with ice blue eyes appeared. He had a white muzzle, and many similarities to Brambleclaw.

"Little kit, you are my kin," He smirked, an evil smirk so similar to Brambleclaw it made him quiver.

"Wolfkit, I, am Hawkfrost" He chuckled. Wolfkit looked at him with wide eyes, soon dashing away.

He ran into Bluestar. "Oh my, I was just coming to get you!" She paused, looking up at Hawkfrost.

"Hawkfrost! Leave the poor kit alone!" A voice from behind them hissed. Wolfkit whipped around to see Snowfur.

Snowfur leapt at Hawkfrost, pinning him down. He raked his claws down her side, leaving bloodshed.

"Go! Run!" Snowfur screeched, shortly before being swooped up by Bluestar.

He felt her run like Starclan back to Starclan grounds. Well, no duh. She is from Starclan.

"Wake up, Wolfkit! Something is happening!" She hissed.

Everything went black. Blacker then black can be.


	6. Chapter 6

Btw,** If you didn't know, Ashfur, In Erin's books, is the father of Dovewing and Ivypool ;3**

Bluestar paced worriedly around the forest of Starclan. "Where is she?" She hissed in annoyance.

A white tom padded up to her. "Bluestar... bad news..." He mewed. Bluestar shot him an upset look.

"What? Is Snowfur okay?" She anxiously asked. Whitestorm sighed.

"Hawkfrost almost killed her. She almost faded. The only way to rescue her spirit is to reincarnate her..." He informed.

Bluestar nodded. "Very well, thank you, Whitestorm," She thanked. Whitestorm narrowed his amber eyes. "You don't get the catch, _do _you?"

Bluestar tilted her head. "_What catch?_" She inquired. Whitestorm looked at his paws.

"Her mother, will be Whitewing," Bluestar stared at him. "You aren't serious, right?" She hissed.

Whitestorm frowned. "I am. She has to be Thunderclan, and Whitewing is the only queen expecting kits!"

Bluestar scowled. "But Whitestorm! Her parents are Whitewing and Brambleclaw! No cat will be there to teach her right from wrong! Brambleclaw will teach her wrong like Thistleclaw tried to do to you!" She growled.

Whitestorm's eyes darkened. "Ah, with this, comes a prophecy we must create, Bluestar, " he paused. "I think Wolfkit is the one,"

Bluestar shook her head. "We already have a prophecy for him, remember?" she mewed.

Whitestorm stifled a quiet purr. "He can have more then one prophecy," he paused, "The barking dog can instruct the falling snow," He mewed.

Bluestar nodded. "Fine, If it really has to happen. I care about Snowfur and I'm sure you do, too," She responded.

Whitestorm glanced at the shining pool, his eyes widening. "Something's happening!" He exclaimed.

Wolfkit shrunk back at Squirrelflight's remark. "Sandstorm! You know as well as I do that the kit is _worthless_!" She spat.

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "Wolfkit is a wonderful kit, and you just don't want him because of Ashfur and Swiftkit!" she shot back.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "I never loved Ashfur! Brambleclaw was the one! But he had to hang out with his mangy brother of his!" She hissed.

Wolfkit tilted his head in confusion. She doesn't... love me? He thought.

"Squirrelflight! You know he is a ruthless murderer!" Sandstorm cried. Squirrelflight shrugged.

"I don't care! I still love him!" she hissed and stormed off. Wolfkit watched her, His eyes as wide as the lake.

"And he's becoming an apprentice soon, too," Sandstorm murmured, chasing after her daughter.

Wolfkit silently followed. _I'm not loved. Squirrelflight thinks I'm worthless. _


End file.
